The present invention relates to a water hammer shock absorber to be installed within the piping for liquid for the purpose to absorb the pressure waves attributed to water hammer.
Absorption of the pressure waves effected by water hammer within the piping arrangement for liquid has hitherto been performed by an accumulator installed onto a pipe at right angle toward outside thereof.
Said accumulator, however, has had such drawbacks that the structural complication thereof naturally invites a high cost of manufacturing and that there is noticeable difficulty in installing process resulting in a very high cost of installation fee.